Epic Mickey with Mileena
by Schoollie
Summary: The story of Epic Mickey with special guest appearance: Yen Sid's daughter Mileena. Mickey Mouse and Mileena team up to save Wasteland, after being sucked in by the Blot. As they meet up with old friends and new enemies, they face their biggest adventure of all: win the trust of their "Half" brothers.


Summary: Meet Mileena Mouen, Yen Sid's only daughter and senior sorceress. As Yen Sid's main project gets ruined, Mileena and her new friend Mickey Mouse gets trapped inside the model, can they find their way home and try to win the trust of a rabbit and a boy?

_Many months ago a mischievous mouse found a way in to my father's workshop. I didn't know whether the mirror was being mischievous or malicious..._

It was a starry evening in Toontown. Mickey Mouse was sleeping one day in his bedroom, when a strange force was telling him to enter a mirror that was in front of his bed. As soon as Mickey crossed the mirror, he entered the home of Master Yen Sid; he spotted a light from the corner as he spied on a little girl whose name was Mileena Mouen, Yen Sid's only daughter who was watching her father creating his biggest project as she said, "Father, I think this is your best work yet. Someday I'll be the one painting with the brush." Her father chuckled and said, "Yes, but soon, Mileena soon."

As Mileena saw her dad placed the brush on a brown bottle that had green liquid, she asked, "What's in that bottle, papa?" Yen Sid said, "That, my child is thinner. When it hits the paint, the paint is dissolved and can be recovered by the paint. You know that the color is part of the world." Mileena nodded and asked, "Can you imagine a world without color?" He nodded and said as he dipped the brush in the paint jar, "Yes, my dear I can imagine that. That is why I am making this world, for the forgotten."

As Yen Sid began to paint, Mileena was amazed on his father's strokes and touches as she smiled gleefully. As Yen Sid finished and used thinner on the brush, Mileena gasped and said, "It's beautiful, Papa. I think the forgotten will love it there." Yen Sid yawned as he placed the brush down after he dipped the brush in thinner and said, "Well, my dear, it's time for bed." Mileena wanted to stay and see the beautiful model and asked, "Can't I stay and see the model, Papa? I promise I won't touch the brush, the paint, the thinner, or the model. Can I? Please?"

Yen Sid smiled kindly and said stroking his child's hair, "All right, but you must be in bed in five minutes. I will check on you later. Good night, my dear." Mileena nodded and sat on the stool next to the table where the model is as her father walked up to his bedroom. Then she heard a noise as she sat up and looked around, to see nobody and nothing. Mileena shrugged as she placed her face on her hands as her arms were her support and sadly said, "I wish I could hold the brush like my father, but I'm too young." Her skirt whooshed as she wiggled in her seat. Mileena was a cute 11 year-old girl with long black hair that are tied like mouse ears in yellow ribbons as she wore a red-white translucent blouse and a thin black skirt that reached to her knees and that looked like a dress hem, with yellow sparkling Mary Janes. Then she heard that noise again and she turned to see the intruder, Mickey Mouse.

She had never seen a mouse like him before as she gasped and got scared. She hopped off the stool as asked him, "Who are you, where did you come from and how did you get in here?" Mickey led her to the mirror and said, "My name is Mickey Mouse and I came from there. I live in Toontown." Mileena asked, "The mirror from Toontown? You came from there?" Mickey nodded as he asked, "And you are?" Mileena smiled and said, "Mileena, My name is Mileena Mouen. I'm Yen Sid's daughter."

Mileena walked back to the table. Mickey followed her as he got up to Yen Sid's chair as he looked at the model. Mileena saw him and asked, "You like it? Father worked on this for days. It's a world for the forgotten. There are many things out there that are important like color and love. You know, papa told me that this model leads to an another world, a world of the forgotten." As she spoke Mickey, who was not listening to her, found the brush and started to paint a statue of himself on the model. The statue started to melt, and then he used more paint, to only make it bigger and bigger.

Mileena looked at Mickey and hissed, "What are you doing? Wait! Stop! Don't use the paintbrush! It still has thinner! They going to-" But Mileena's words were cut by a creation of the Shadow blot and the paint and thinner falling on the model. Mileena screamed in terror as she scurried to her father's room. She barged in as Yen Sid asked, "Mileena, what's wrong?" Mileena panted as she said, "Model…being ruined…black bolt coming out…Intruder…is…here!"

Yen Sid hastily got out of bed as Mileena followed. When they got downstairs, Mickey had just left and the blot was gone as it was entering the destroyed model.

All that was left was the ruined model, Mileena cried as her father comforted her. Then she saw the last of the blot entering the model. She wondered if it's gone for now. Yen Sid went to the spell book, and he gasped in horror as he said, "Mileena, it's just as I feared. The black blot is really the shadow blot. The blot is a servant of the Mad Doctor." Mileena turned to see the ruined model as she noticed the thinner was gone. The thinner must be in the model, but how she will explain it to her father?

Mileena turned to her father and raised her brow and asked, "The Mad Doctor? But who is he?" Yen Sid said, "A doctor who lives in the unloved world now has become evil." Mileena gasped, "You don't suppose he wants revenge?" Yen Sid nodded and said, "Now my model has been ruined, he may be stronger. I think your intruder may have been the reason." Mileena said, "I have to find Mickey and tell him what's going on. He doesn't know what he did."

Then Mileena had an idea; she looked over at the model. She asked, "Father, this model. Is it the map on what was meant to be the place of the forgotten?" Yen Sid nodded and asked, "Why?" Mileena said, "I have a hunch that this model shows where the Mad Doctor is located and where all the troubles are." Mileena first cleaned the paint and thinner splats and found a piece of paper and started to sketch the model.

When she finished, she asked, "Father, I know I must never use the brush, but I need it. I need to finish the map." Her father understood and handed her the brush. He was amazed at the artistic movements his daughter does when she paints.

She finished the art project as she showed her father the map. Then they began to fix the model. Over the last couple of days the model couldn't be fixed, it was covered in darkness, and then they decided to wait until they can find out how to remove it. But this was only about to get worse, because one night after wondering how to get to Mickey's world and fixing the model, Mileena was walking to her room for bed, when she saw the blot coming out from the model and started to advance towards her, she screamed as she tried to escape, but the blot grabbed her as she screamed and held on to a table, but it was too strong as Yen Sid ran outside and saw the monster roaring with his daughter in its clutches.

Mileena screamed, "Papa! Help me! Please, help me! PAPA!" Then the blot went to Mickey's room as he woke up and abducts him along with Mileena back to the workshop, where they tried to escape its heavy grasp. Mickey and Mileena grabbed the edges of the table where the brushes were. They took each as they were sucked in and taken down to the darkness. As they were falling, they realized that they were in a new world and were rammed to the hard and stone ground, the blot left as they closed their eyes and everything went black...

Mileena woke up believing it was all a dream as she looked around to see it wasn't a dream. It was real. She looked around to see a ravaged castle and seeing herself in a large birdcage as Mickey woke up and noticed he was trapped on a platform with metal clamps. They heard cackling as Mileena turned to see the Mad Doctor as Mileena shouted as she was pulling on the rails, "I should have known it was you! Let us go! You won't get away with this!" But the doctor wasn't listening; he just cackled and began to use weapons on Mickey, when he started to steal Mickey's heart using his machine and a plunger.

Mileena was horrified as she screamed, "Mickey! Stop it! Leave him alone! No!" She looked away, covering her eyes; she had to look, but she couldn't bear to see her new friend get hurt. Then her heart shone in light that was making her heart strong, it was so strong; her anger broke the rails of her cage as Mickey's heart did the same making them free. What they didn't know is that someone watching them in shock and amazement was a rabbit, Oswald the lucky rabbit and a human boy named Olsen. Olsen asked, "It can't be them, could it?" The rabbit just shrugged as they kept on spying.

The doctor sent the Phantom Blot after them, but Mickey and Mileena showed it the brushes sending the blot running away, but the mad doctor escaped as Olsen and Oswald started at them. Olsen said, "It is them! I know that dress and those ears."

Mickey and Mileena spotted them as they looked shocked, Mileena or Mickey has never seen them before, and the two boys looked like they had seen them many times. Olsen grabbed Oswald's hand as he thought, _We've got to get away. Even if it means following the doctor__._ They tried to escape, but they ended up malfunctioning the machines. Mickey and Mileena screamed as it got the attention of a gremlin named Gus. Gremlin Gus saved them by showing the way to shut down the machines and finding the way out.

Then Mickey and Mileena explored what was called "Dark Beauty Castle". Mileena said, "We want to get out of here." Mickey replied, "That bolt sucked us here." Gus said, "The Shadow blot!" Mickey and Mileena pulled out their brushes as Mickey said, "That Bolt was scared of the brushes." And then the brush squirted out Thinner as Mileena was amazed. Then Mileena showed her brush as it squirted out paint. They also began to noticed that they were covered in the blot's goo. Gus remarked, "You both are full of surprises." But that didn't matter, as Mickey suggested, "Let's practice!"

As they explored, they practiced their power of the paintbrush. Over time they got better each time and at any rate, they were able to master their brushes.

A while later, they were attacked by Blotlings according to Gus they aren't good company either, Mickey used thinner on them to make them melt. Mileena pulled out the map as Mickey and Gus looked at it and noticed that Dark Beauty castle was part of her map. Mickey asked, "Is that the map?" Mileena nodded and said, "On the day you made that mess, I sketched the model before I was kidnapped."

Gus said, "Very impressive. Wait! You were kidnapped?" Mileena nodded as she said, "After I made the map, the blot escaped the model and attacked me. Then it went to Mickey's room and took him as well. My father tried to stop it, but it was too late. We ended up in here. Now Mickey and I want to go home." The she asked, "How can we get home?" Gus replied, "You have to help us here."

Mickey said, "First things first. We better look around. Come on!" Mickey held Mileena's hand as she smiled. First they found a portal that led them to Beanland as they helped Tim fixed the elephant ride and entered the boat ride to help open the door and met the sweeper; then they found Small Pete and told them to find his ship log to prove that the boat crash as an accident, but first they went to China town to raise the high bridge and navigate the boat ride. Eventually they found the ship's log and gave proof to them it was only an accident.

Then we went to the Land of the Gremlins or Gremlin Village and tried to fix the town while finding the log. After they found the log and gave it to the leader, they arrived to the Colosseum, Small Pete was told that he was innocent and gave them a bit of advice. As Mileena looked on her map, she said, "In order to leave, we have to face the Clock tower, first."

As they entered the portal to face the Clock tower, Mickey and Mileena used paint as it redeemed the clock arms. After they redeemed the clock, the portal inside lead them to Mean Street. Gus told them that Wasteland was once a happy place and then something terrible happened. There was the thinner disaster and that how the shadow blot and the other blots came to Wasteland. Gus also explained how Olsen and Oswald ruled over Wasteland and forgotten by Mileena and Mickey's arrival to the world.

Mileena and Mickey met Horace, Mickey's once-partner. After a great deal on helping, they were able to travel to OsTown and met Clarabelle, but Mickey seemed to have forgotten about her and Horace since they had made films over the last decades; then they saw Mickey and Mileena's Wasteland version of their homes. Then they saw Animatronic versions of Goofy, Daisy and Donald Duck as they told Mileena and Mickey that the Mad Doctor had stolen their parts, which they later recovered and along with Mileena's bloody nose from a safe that was dangling in the sky. (Thanks to Mickey opening the safe, sorry!)

From the bridge from Ostown, they headed toward Mickeyjunk Mountain to find Oswald and Olsen when they found a Beetleworx called a hopper and a Spladoosh. They made their way to the Collector's hut and found Gilda's axe. Then they found the sanctuary and passed three challenges from three guards that were meant to slow down Mileena and Mickey.

They reached the top and finally met Oswald and Olsen. Oswald was like Mickey except the ears and had blue shorts as Olsen looked like Mileena's twin, from his black hair to his face, and was wearing a blue outfit. Oswald wasn't very happy to see Mickey as Olsen was with Mileena.

They said that before Mickey or Mileena were made; Oswald was the first to be a star and the first to be forgotten which caused Oswald to be envious of Mickey's popularity as Olsen was popular in sorcery until Mileena came in and she became better as he gained envy on Mileena's popularity. When Oswald spilled a green bottle, Mickey and Mileena were reminded of the thinner Mickey spilled back at Yen Sid's workshop.

Oswald and Olsen decided to send Mickey and Mileena home since they still have hearts and that they can leave, and they didn't want them here. Mileena said, "We can't leave until Wasteland is colorful once again, the way my father made it." So everyone went on their way to Tomorrow City. They returned to Mean Street and got 5 Power Sparks for Markus and traveled to the gateway to Tomorrow City. Before they went to the city, they raised the Notilus and finally entered Tomorrow City Lagoon to get the rocket fixed and they met Slobber, but Mickey and Mileena defeated it with paint and they need to speak to Mr. Rover. As they got through the Great Big Tomorrow, they got into Tomorrow Square.

As they reached Space Voyage, they found the Moonliner Rocket, but Oswald and Olsen said that a gremlin saw the Mad Doctor steal the parts and said that Mickey and Mileena must find them in Tortooga and Lonesome Manor and a part from Petetronic. They would meet later at Mickeyjunk Mountain with the pieces. Then as Mickey and Mileena were sent to find the disk, they found Petetronic and Mileena and Mickey redeemed him as he gave Mileenna the rocket part. They went back to Mean Street to see Markus trapped by Splatters.

As Markus was free from his prison and with his help, they traveled to Ventureland. There they met Smee and told them about Captain Hook and the other pirates and what has happened to them and about Skull Island. There they helped a pirate win love and found the way to Tortooga. There they were able to help the animatronic pirates return to normal and then they battled Captain Hook with Pete Pan's help to save the sprite. Then they found a portal to Lonesome Manor which led to the Mad Doctor that they had to battle and defeated. Then they traveled to Bog Easy, to Mean Street, and to Ostown by the projection portal.

As Mickey and Mileena arrived to those places they found many Blots that were stealing the color, but Mileena and Mickey stopped them. As they reached Mickeyjunk Mountain; they found the last blot and redeemed it. As it turns out the Shadow Blot was turned sweet as Mileena said in a strained voice as she and Mickey was being squeezed by its big hug, "I'm glad that you're happy! Do you mind on letting us go to breathe?" As it did, it gave them a tickle as it set them down as it zoomed away as they awkwardly waved bye as Mileena said, "Okay..." They helped Oswald and closed the Jar which had the Blot, much to Mileena and Mickey's confusion, whom they thought was already gone for good and have redeemed it.

Oswald and Olsen put in that they fought only the drippings and how the real blot took Ortensia away from Oswald. Oswald and Olsen admitted that they misjudged them, so they decided to call this a truce, but Mickey confessed that the Thinner disaster was caused accidentally by him and that Mileena tried to stop him. Mileena also confessed that she was involved by it too, but only to say Mickey was the only one who caused it, she was trying to stop him. Oswald along with Olsen grew angry and tried to fight Mickey and Mileena as she asked angrily, "What did I do? All I did was try stopping him!" In the process Oswald and Olsen stepped on the cork, but all his walking on it caused the cork to get weak and broken, despite Mileena's warnings as she screamed as the cork broke, "OSWALD! OLSEN! GUYS, NO! THE CORK IS GOING TO-" But it was too late, the cork broke as Mileena put in glaring at the boys with the blot escaping, "I hate you." Olsen remarked, "No. Ya think?!" As Gus said, "Stand back, it's breaking!"

The true blot was free, and Mileena said, "We're going to need a bigger jug or a bigger paintbrush." The blot grabbed Oswald, Olsen, and Gus; Mickey and Mileena looked on, horrified as the young sorceress yelled, "Olsen! Oswald! Gus! No!" As Mileena and Mickey saw this, Mileena screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" The blot offered their freedom for Mickey's heart. Instead of Mickey's heart it took, it was Mileena's heart. Since all this was her fault that they were in this mess, she pushed Mickey out of the way and let the blot take hers. But the heart the blot took only made her live, not unloved as soon as the blot had her heart, Mileena gasped for air as she fell on her knees and dropped her paintbrush in front of Mickey; once Gus, Olsen, and Oswald were set free, they ran to Mileena's side as she coughed hard. Mileena was on the ground holding her hands on her chest and coughing hard. She was in eternal pain.

Mileena said weakly, "Mickey, you have to go into the blot and find my heart, please. You can do this without me. Go to Tomorrow City and fly the rocket up." Mileena passed out as the blot grabbed the unconscious Mileena and swallowed her up as Mickey screamed, "MILEENA! NO!" Mickey had to save Mileena, so with anger in his heart, he picked up Mileena's brush and ventured back to Mean Street and to the other parts of Wasteland and at last to Tomorrow City, to stops the bloticles. Olsen said that many would give up for a heart, but a twin that they recently met just gave up hers. Oswald believes it was time to give up, with a heart and Mileena in tow, it won. But Olsen and Mickey wouldn't hear of it. There has to be another way as they planned on using the rocket and flying up to rescue Mileena, while stopping the blot from reaching the real world as well. 

They finished the rocket and flew off to the blot's heart; only for the blot to find them, and to make matters worse the rocket is filled with paint since Oswald said it was a tight budget, causing Olsen to smack himself on the forehead. But luckily they landed near Dark Beauty Castle once again and found Oswald in the control room as Olsen was moping that his plan to save his "half" twin sister failed. He knew Yen Sid loved her, and he made her die. As Mickey saw Ortensia in a comatose state, it reminded him of Mileena in her recent condition. Mickey and Olsen wondered if Mileena was okay. Mickey should have listened to Mileena when she tried to warn him about the brush and about the paint/thinner, if he had listened to her, they wouldn't be here in this mess. Because of what he'd done, he caused Mileena to get killed by the mercy of the blot and caused all this to the Wasteland. As for the twin brother, Olsen wondered about the feeling inside whenever he talks only about Mileena. He realized that he cares for Mileena, despite his claim of hatred to her and knows that Mickey had the same purpose as her. He and Mileena are determined to get home to fix the mess they created.

Oswald and Mickey began to bond as they began to shake hands in hoping to become friends again, the blot found the control room and grabbed Oswald, Olsen, Ortensia, and Gus. Mickey needed someone to use the second brush. Mickey combined his brush and Mileena's to become a new brush and ran into the heart. He looked around and found Gus and Olsen, to have set themselves free, when they saw it. Mileena's heart plus Mileena's body! She was tied up and bouncing around like a puppet, she was looking pale, as her dress was ripped and torn; her hair was tangled and messy, her eyes closed looking sick and weak. To tell you the truth, she was dying, without her heart, she's losing a chance to live. Mileena moaned, "Mickey…Olsen…help me…" Olsen, Gus, and Mickey ran to help her, but the blot and the other blotlings stopped him from getting near her.

Mickey had to save his new friend and her heart. He and Olsen battled the blot as they won Mileena's freedom. Mileena's heart and her body were set free, leaving the blot powerless to escape. As her heart and body fell, the heart landed on Oswald's hand, as Mileena landed on Gus and Olsen. The warm feeling from her heart gave Oswald a thought of the chance he could be free as Olsen tried to wake up Mileena, who was still in a comatose state. Olsen said, "Mileena, please. Wake up! Please, can you hear me? Mileena... Sis..." Mickey looked at Oswald as he said, "Help her." But Oswald knew Mickey was right, this heart wasn't Mickey's heart, it was Mileena's and she needed to get home. Oswald tried to handed it to Olsen, but Olsen said, "No, give it to Mickey. I need her to see him first." So Oswald gave it to Mickey as the young mouse walked to Mileena as he let it fall to Mileena's chest. Filled with hope, they waited as color came back to Mileena. But nothing happened, Olsen turned away as Mickey and Oswald mourned by looking down and Gus comforted Olsen.

Breath and pulse reentered her body as Mileena let out a violent cough. The four friends saw this as Mileena's eyes fluttered open when she saw her friends as they smiled. Mickey handed Mileena her brush back as she hopped back up to her feet. Mickey and Mileena shared a warm reunion as she said, "I knew you could do it." Olsen looked at his "half" twin sister and walked to her. She tried to stay up, but began to wobble as Oswald and Mickey helped her to stay up. Olsen embraced her as he said, "I'm so sorry." Olsen and Mileena shared a long loving hug as Mileena shed some tears as she smiled and said, "See you soon." Mileena and Mickey began to walk away as Oswald activated the fireworks sending Mileena and Mickey up into the sky as they were sent back to her father's workshop. Mileena and Mickey landed on the hard floor with a thud. In front of them was Yen Sid, looking shocked and happy. Mileena got up and ran to her father as she carefully hugged him.

Yen Sid and Mileena embraced happily as she looked all over. Her dress was still destroyed, and she was still a little weak. Mileena fell as Yen Sid caught her. He carried her as Mileena gave him back the two brushes and told him of her adventure and what she had done. Yen Sid was happy to have his daughter back as Yen Sid let Mileena keep the second brush as a reward for helping Mickey save the world and her bravery. Yen Sid sent Mickey back to his world as Mileena waved goodbye to him. In the mirror, Mileena and Mickey saw that everything was back to normal, Small Pete fixing his boat, the clock tower working again, Big bad Pete giving out firecrackers, Horace being the best detective again, the animatronics with their daily lives, Pete Pan and Captain Hook fighting again, and Petetronic with his ride working again. All around Wasteland, everyone and everything was happy once again.

As for Oswald and Olsen, Oswald and Ortensia were reunited once again as Olsen looked sad and glad that Mickey and Mileena have returned home. Olsen and Oswald turned to see Mileena and Mickey on the other side of the mirror as they waved. Olsen, Mileena, Mickey, and Oswald finally realized the destiny they kept, it was like they knew that this event was meant to happen, or as if something was uniting them together within their hearts, but that was a mystery, best to be forgotten. Mickey, Mileena, Olsen, and Oswald now see eye to eye as a mixed family of cartoon and humans as Mileena smiled and hugged her father, closing the mirror for the last time. Mileena learned even the forgotten now has a brand new way to live, and now she finally met her twin brother. There is love in the world back in the Wasteland and in her world. As they parted ways, Mileena had a hunch she'll see them again.

But then Mileena and Mickey realized that they still soaked in blot goo and have a chance to go back, but that's another story.

Maybe one worth mentioning later on in the future.


End file.
